An application may provide a digital inking canvas on which a user may create ink strokes using a digital pen. An application may also provide a native configuration tool that allows the user to define the characteristics (e.g., the color) of the digital pen with respect to that application. The thus-defined characteristics are local with respect to that application, and apply to all pens that the user may use in conjunction with that application. This strategy also means that the same pen can have a first set of characteristics and behaviors relative to a first application and a second set of characteristics and behaviors relative to a second application.